kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Asha Rahiro
Asha Rahiro is a planet-wide famous human magician. She is helping Kubera Leez in her quest, but has her own hidden agenda as well. She is the only magician on Willarv holding the (otherwise nonexistent) rank of A++. Appearance Taller than most Willarv women, Asha has a rather boyish appearance, and due to this she is often mistaken for a man. In fact, she has rather short grayish-blue hair, a hairstyle that, combined with her pale skin, thin blue eyes, and slender, androgynous body frame, make her female gender questionable or invisible to those who don't know her (Ran Sairofe, for instance). Her custom-made mage suit consists of a pale purplish fur cloak, which completely covers her right sleeve (except for the brown weight at the wrist), while the left sleeve reaches only the elbow, with a tail left hanging freely. Under the coat she is seen wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt, with the high neck and wristband colored with a lighter purple. Her skirt is closed by a brown belt, and a piece of cloth of the same purple shade as the dress' borders is attached to the belt, covering her left leg. She has never shown her right arm to anyone. It is widely believed that she does not have one. The nature of her right sleeve, and the answer to the question of if she's hiding or missing her right arm, are objects of speculation. Personality Despite her apparent calm and self-confident exterior, Asha is quick to anger, particularly when people do not follow her orders or mistake her for a male. She is rarely seen smiling, and she rather prefers talking in an sarcastic or abrupt manner to others (especially Leez), or threaten them with a bhavati marut if they don't listen to her (again Ran Sairofe). She is extremely quick at calculations and renowned as a genius for her magical talents, despite her birth attributes. Her talents are so well-known that high-ranked AA magicians admire her and hold her in high regard. She is also a thoughtful analyzer, as she discovered with almost no effort Yuta's true nature, though she did mistake him for an upani at first. Contrary to her solitary nature, she's a good friend of Brilith Ruin, Atera's Fire priest, who refuses to reveal Asha's circumstances to anyone or the reason she's lacking, or hiding, her right arm - a hot topic for gossips among magicians. She also gets along well with Agwen Rajof, as Agwen was a professor of Asha's at one point in time. Skills and Abilities Asha has three different birth attributes—Marut (destruction), Indra (sky), and Vayu (wind). This has been a boon to her instead of a detriment, with the one exception of her magic test, where she was not allowed to take the 4th test because she didn't have triple attributes. She is very proficient in all three of her attributes' bhavati spells, and has also been shown to be proficient in all available hoti spells (except hoti yama). Asha is the sole known human capable of invoking the magic of the vanished Visnu due to a contract with him; doing so, however, consumes part of her existence each time. She is able to use silent sky magic in conjunction with her vajra, a god-class item created by Indra. Asha is the only known magician capable of altering a barrier's attribute, which was previously unheard of. She is unusually strong for a woman with her slender frame. In the first test for the Sword of Return, the crowd doesn't expect her to break even one board, and a couple of people comment that she never exercises, so everyone is surprised when she breaks 20 boards. Yuta is also very strong, and on one occasion bumps into her without hurting her in the least, but later on as he chases Sagara he bumps into someone and breaks his arm. Asha's official magician exam results Asha Rahiro Pureblood, F, D996 Test location: Rindhallow Magic Guild Director: Laila Hemawati Test 1 (Speed Calculation): 100/100 Test 2 (Divine Affinity): 10515 (displayed as 0515 by the computer, which the examiners assumed was 515) Test 3 (Simulated Combat): 279,081 Test 4 (Barrier Test, Triple Attribute only): 0''' (disqualified by her attributes, over her protests) Auto-generated rating: '''A+ (highest rank possible without taking the fourth test) Exam rating: A++ (created for her) Notes and Trivia ]] * In the Prologue, Asha is represented as an apathetic 'mysterious magician'. * During Asha's Divine Affinity test her result was 0515, but the machine wasn't able to calculate Asha's true Divine Affinity and added a 0''' instead of passing '''9999. Her true Divine Affinity is 10,515. * There have been multiple instances where Asha was prevented from speaking about certain topics. This could possibly be because gods seem to be able to prevent humans from reproducing their likenesses or speaking about their encounters with them. So far, she has been unable to speak in the following situations: ** A possessed Leez carries her from Agni's fire to the Temple of Fire, even jumping over the temple's outer wall. Once Leez returns to her confused self again, Asha can't give her a proper explanation of what happened other than saying, "It was you..." ** Leez states that she would rather have Asha tell her things on her own volition than question Asha herself. Asha seems to want to say or explain something, but she is prevented from speaking, other than muttering that the gods are unfair. ** Leez asks Asha about her conversation with Lorraine about her village. Asha tries to respond but is prevented from saying what she wanted, so instead she replies that everyone from the village is dead and it was her fault for having a god's name. ** After talking for several hours with Yuta, she tells him that she wants to win, yet she is taking the harder path now, even though she could achieve victory by discarding Leez. She starts to ask why it had to be Leez, but she can't continue further. Yuta inquires if she is being prevented from speaking again. ** Yuta asks her what she'll do when Leez gets the Sword of Re. She replies that she'll take revenge on the sura that destroyed Leez's village, but she can't name the next target. She recalls her younger self covered in blood. Yuta concludes that she's being prevented from speaking again. *In Hindi, Asha means 'hope' or 'wish'. * Asha got her outfit (excluding the cloak) from Brilith at the Fashion Fair in N12. It had leather strips and a chain on it (+ a tag that read "Push-up function"). Brilith let it altered by Lorraine to its current form. She paid 3250 gold coins for the alteration... Synopsis History Asha was born on planet Carte in the year D996. She was a pureblood human child with very high intelligence but a low divine affinity and poor magic ability, which prevented her from being admitted to Carte's only magic school. Asha managed to memorize the layout of all 400 areas of Carte's water channel because it was the location where Carte's magic exam was conducted; it is implied that Asha took the exam. In the year N5, when Asha was 10 years old, a still-unknown catastrophic event occurred on Carte which left Asha an orphan and led her to dedicate her entire life to revenge. It was around this time that Asha made a bargain with God Kubera, asking him for power and being willing to give up anything. She was also visited by Visnu, who came to her because she had "the highest probability of losing this war" and allowed her to borrow his power with the use of hoti visnu. He warned her that since he no longer exists here as a god, the spell is very unstable, and using this spell will slowly eat away at her existence. Before Carte's destruction, she was able to leave the planet on a transport ship where she met Kubera Leez's father, Rao Leez. Asha apparently made her first kill while still on Carte, with three uses of hoti visnu in the year N5 the day after her 10th birthday. Rao insisted that Asha's action was a mistake and assured her that he believed in the possibility of her future in spite of her straying towards the wrong path early in life. From N5 to N12, Asha was involved with the deaths of 29 humans and 32 halfs, all of whom had the real name Kubera, and her divine affinity grew from below 300 to over 10,000. She would kill and resurrect the halfs repeatedly, increasing her divine affinity with each kill, until her hoti visnu usage count exceeded 1,000. In the year N11, at the age of 16 and after graduating from Eloth's University of magic, Asha joined Brilith Ruin in her test for obtaining a magician license. Being without an arm and with a rather masculine demeanor, she was mistaken for a boy by the young priest, who didn't want to believe her claims about her graduation at such young age. They quickly set aside their debate when Asha proved to be a genius at calculations (while Brilith performed rather poorly), and Brilith demonstrated her extraordinary divine affinity. The third test would be quite dangerous to the both of them if they didn't join forces; they killed most of the simulations with combinations of spells—with Brilith's tweaked by Agni—and a final bhavati agni which saved Asha from an attack from the final simulated sura. Asha was not allowed to take the final test because of her non-triple birth attributes, despite her claims to be able to take it nonetheless, and was forced to accept the A++ magician rank Laila Hemawati created for her. Asha revealed that the reason she took the magic exam was to gain access to the Human Search System, which can only be accessed by rank AA magicians. Laila gave Asha written permission to use the system if she takes Brilith to Eloth, plus she also needed permission from the other AA-ranked magicians. Saha On refused to grant her permission, however, so Asha has Lorraine Rartia use it for her. Asha used the information to locate her final human victim, who had moved somewhere else, but because she now had a magic license which allowed her to be tracked, she was finally caught and arrested. Asha's first murder trial was held in the year N12, and she ended up being only charged with involuntary manslaughter for the 29 human deaths, which were all ruled accidents due to lack of evidence and motive; at this time nobody else was aware of the Kubera connection just yet. Asha goes on to kill three halfs, covering up their deaths with hoti visnu and leaving them unsolved. However, after Asha's final use of the spell (which happened to be on the day of her 17th birthday), she suddenly ceased to exist for the next three years; apparently this was a penalty for using the spell so many times. It is very possible that Asha invoked the penalty on purpose in order to extend her life for three years, because Saha later discovers that Asha's lifespan was supposed to come to an end in the year N13. Season 1 After saving Leez from Maruna's attack and learning of her real name, Asha decides to take her under her wing and protect her, even if it took her own life. Her first goal is to take Leez to Atera, but the girl is not keen on listening to her orders. Another attack from Maruna, who is still pursuing Leez, stops their discussion. Asha barely escapes in time in using the hoti vayu spell before the forest is devastated by Maruna's beam attack. Unfortunately, Asha slightly miscalculates and ends up with her right arm under a boulder, much to Leez's distress, who doesn't know what to do without hurting Asha. The magician ends her predicament by simply destroying the boulder with a hoti agni. She calls Leez a 'burden', but is forced to partially take it back when Leez creates a shock wave with her punch, despite her bleeding arm. Once they arrive in Atera, after Leez is caught embarrassingly drooling over some skewered mushrooms, Asha looks for the local Magic Guild and orders Leez not to move. Unfortunately, Leez is not listening. After she finishes booking two A-rooms in the guild (with a very disappointed Ruche Seiran in charge of preparing the rooms), Asha is forced to go looking for her. She finds Leez much later in a temple garden, where Agni brought her, and Asha is extremely suspicious of him, but cannot grasp who he is despite her analysis abilities. She threatens Leez with cutting off one of her ears with a bhavati marut spell to make her listen better to her orders, and then they leave the garden together, leaving Agni alone. Agni is puzzled since he when he used insight on Asha, he saw nothing except a big red X. Upon their return to the guild, Asha is disappointed to discover that Ruche is away on a mission with Lorraine Rartia, and warns the other magicians not to talk about Leez's village in front of the girl herself. Later, she uses a gold coin to trigger the traps Ruche prepared in the room meant for Leez. After all the traps noisily go off, Asha decides to sleep sitting on the floor in the hallway outside Leez's door. That same night Gandharva attacks Agni. The god's rage spreads fire all over the city, almost trapping Leez and Asha in the guild building. Asha uses hoti kubera to break down Leez's door, only to find her asleep on the floor and refusing to wake up. Taking pity on the fact that Leez is still dreaming of her lost mother, Asha decides to keep her unaware for a bit longer, and takes her out of the room using bhavati vayu to walk from the fifth floor down to the streets on fire. As they head to the temple, another fire blocks their way. Leez, apparently unconscious, somehow carries Asha all the way to the temple, and jumps over the wall. Leez does not remember how they got there and Asha decides not to tell her. Discovering that Brilith was in a coma for unknown reasons, Asha goes to the room with the barrier orb as she ignores the protests of the temple magicians, in order to reactivate the barrier. Leez offers to do it in place of her, since she is a triple attribute, but Asha kicks her out of the room. She then proceeds to change the barrier's attribute and reactivates it successfully just as Maruna fires his transcendental skill. Activating Atera's barrier causes Asha to become extremely fatigued, and it takes her almost a month of rest to recover completely. The day she awakens, Brilith, Leez, Ruche and Lorraine go to her room to give her presents for her birthday. Leez is the only one to not know of that date, and leaves the room shortly after Asha opens Ruche's and Brilith's gifts (a swimsuit and a red hat, respectively), looking for something to give her as a late present. Asha runs after Leez and stops her as she is about to escape from the temple. A while later, while Asha is with Brilith discussing the gods, Leez takes her chance and escapes successfully. The news of her disappearance is brought to Asha by an unaware Ruche, and Asha is deeply disappointed with Leez's lack of obedience. Several hours later Asha finds Leez, with a foreign item affixed to her wrist, and informs her that they will be traveling to Kalibloom. The following day they discuss going through Rindhallow to reach Kalibloom, when Asha asks Leez why she has not asked her anything. Her reply—about how Asha is the only person she has—made Asha almost slip something very important, but something prevents her from speaking and instead she cuts off the discussion. A bit later, as Leez and Asha eat Ruche's cooking, Lorraine and Airi Yui arrive; Asha kicks Leez under the table to hide the Golden Knight she is wearing. Asha then leaves Leez alone to eat and goes outside, where Lorraine gives her a pair of Hunter's Eyes x50 as a present, and Airi informs them of the imminent sura attack on Rindhallow. This news makes Asha change her plans and tell Leez to immediately pack her things. Lorraine starts to talk about the red-sky incident in Leez's village, but Asha quickly kicks Leez out of the room to prevent her from hearing what the magician was about to say. Lorraine then proceeds to inform Asha that the number of deaths registered as zero, which bothers Asha. After packing her things, Leez asks Asha about survivors in her village and Asha, after hesitating a little, lies, telling her that there were none, and blames Leez for their deaths, since she has the name of a god. Leez starts to cry, but then Asha offers to teach her how to kill Maruna as a means of taking revenge. She then explains the legend of the Sword of Return, a god-class item capable of preventing regeneration, and their reason for going to Kalibloom. While departing from Atera, Brilith asks Asha to stay, and why she keeps so many secrets. Asha replies that Brilith keeps secrets from her, too. Meanwhile, Leez spots a person who looks a lot like Kaz and wants Asha to let her check, but gets cut off by a hoti vayu spell, taking them away from Atera. After a week of traveling, partially by foot and partially by using teleportation spells, they reach a town where Leez witnesses a Half auction for the first time, but Asha stops her before she can even object to the auction. In the evening, while Asha is booking some rooms, the Half escapes and Leez vanishes, greatly annoying Asha. She goes to the fish fillets store Leez was eying before, and is informed by the vendor that Leez was indeed here, but went after the Half hunters. She reaches Leez just as she was being threatened by the hunters, scares them away, then heals the Half while Leez was begging a still boy to save her ears from being cut off. They transport the still-unconscious girl to their room, and while Leez is busy getting dinner, Asha talks with the boy, discovering that he is mute. They arrive at the dining room; Asha is determined to test the boy, and orders only vegetarian plates. Because of Leez's comment about hating people who waste food, the boy swallows his food whole. But later, while Leez is busy tidying the room, he goes outside to throw up the food, followed by a suspicious Asha, who threatens him if he becomes a danger to both of them. After clarifying things, Asha hands him a notepad and a pen, tired of seeing him write on the floor with his blood. The following conversation makes Asha realize that their chance encounter with the boy is not a mere coincidence, but rather something planned by the gods, which she does not like one bit. However, she accepts the sura boy into the party. The following day, Asha proposes three names for the boy, but Leez refuses all three, since they are more suitable for a dog rather than a 'human being', and starts to think of something better. While accompanying the Half girl on the road to her village, Asha is forced to depart ways with both 'Halfs,' since the girl doesn't want to reveal her village's location, and instead accepts the boy's escort. While traveling, Asha asks Leez if she would be friends with a rakshasa, but Leez's expression makes her immediately take back the question, pitying the poor sura boy disguised as an Half, who makes his reappearance only a day later. Asha, amazed at his speed but still suspicious of him, offers to let him travel on his own, considering Leez's hatred for sura and the fact that he is much faster without them. But the boy insists he wants to travel with them. The following day, after choosing the name 'Yuta' for the boy and threatening Leez into cutting off one of her ears, Asha teleports one last time. Asha's teleport brings them near Mistyshore's checkpoint. After waiting for a while, when it was their turn to be checked, a hurt young man suddenly runs into them and cuts the line, also calling Asha a 'pervert' for wearing a skirt. Asha takes a glimpse of the man's information on the display as he checks in, and learns his name, rank, and location, and decides to have a 'nice friendly conversation' with him. After leaving Leez at a hotel (while Yuta vanishes to stay by himself), Asha goes to Mistyshore University of Magic's headquarters, looking for Ran Sairofe, who just received the news of his failure in the Topology exam and is considering enrolling again. After a talk with professor Rana Reimia, and a distraction provided by the appearance of Kasak Rajof's sura form—which Asha understands was due to something done by Yuta, the magician forces Ran to embark on a quest through the Water Channel in exchange for his graduation. Asha wakes up Leez, and is disappointed to discover that she already had dinner. But the reappearance of Yuta, who is following Agwen Rajof, makes them leave their room to accompany Agwen and her unconscious father in their room. Asha explains to a surprised Leez the circumstances regarding the Rajof family, and then Agwen, grateful for Yuta's help, offers to buy dinner. But as they eat, a message arrives and Agwen immediately begins to pack for her emergency departure to Atera, while Rana informs Asha that Ran is terrified of Halfs, so she may need to find someone else for the quest, or leave their Half friend behind. As Asha tries to think of a way to get both Yuta and Ran in the party, Yuta runs out, and returns after a while with a pair of magical earrings that he borrowed from Mr. Kasak. The following morning, while they were waiting for Ran outside the Water Channel's entrance, Yuta secretly throws up the three cucumbers Leez forced him to swallow, and after that they catch up with the water magician. Right after they entered the Channel, as Yuta and Leez are making fun of Ran, Asha creates a boat with hoti brahma and tells Ran to mark the route quickly, before the spell expires. Unfortunately, the route changes almost immediately, forcing Asha to use hoti surya to make sense of the maze. Season 2 (This section needs content.) References es:Asha Rahiro